


There Are Worse Ways To Spend An Evening

by raven955



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven955/pseuds/raven955
Summary: Jester breaks a rule. Fjord and Caleb decide to teach her a lesson.





	There Are Worse Ways To Spend An Evening

**Author's Note:**

> threw this together at 1am for fun lol. thanks to holly from widomauk club for being a kick ass beta. 
> 
> merry christmas ya horny fuckers.

“P-please sir, please, can I cum?” Jester whimpered. Her cunt was aching with need, she was so close, so _fucking_ close, and the eyes of the two men above her boring into her every inch only set her blood alight more. “I promise I’ll be so good. _Please_ , n-need to cum so bad,” she whined when neither responded immediately.   
  
“Mm, what do you think, darlin’?” Fjord asked casually. “Has our little brat learned her lesson?”  
  
Caleb chuckled. “Maybe, maybe not. But she makes such pretty little noises like this. I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of hearing her _beg,_ ” he growled, punctuating the statement with a particularly mean thrust of the vibrator inside her. “Perhaps we should just leave her on the edge. Then she might follow the rules next time around.”  
  
“Ooh, you’re cruel,” the half-orc remarked. “I like it.” he bent so he can  kiss Caleb and the two made out for a few seconds before Jester’s broken cry of _Sir_ reminded the two of the more pressing matter. “As much as I love her pathetic little moans, I think we should let her cum now.”  
  
“Hmph. You’re a far more lenient dom than myself,” Caleb huffed. “But she is not mine. Do with her as you wish.” He waved his hand dismissively and crossed the room to sit down on the chair off to the side. He lazily stroked himself as Fjord set about his quest.   
  
Jester whined a bit as he turned around, this time not from the near painful need in her core but from Caleb’s words. The way he referred to her, like she was a toy or a disobedient child, made her pussy gush a little as he started ignoring her completely. “Thank you, sirs. T-thank you for letting me cum,” she just about sobbed.  
  
“You’re welcome, baby,” Fjord said, chuckling warmly. “Now, lie down and relax. I’m gonna take care of you.” Jester was more than happy to oblige, laying back against the pillow while Fjord kneeled on the bed. He bent over and brushed her hair out of her eyes as he slowly began fucking the vibrator in and out of her soaked cunt. It didn’t take long for her to cum, and cum again and again and again. By the time Fjord was done with her, she was wrung out and sore and _absolutely in heaven._   
  
“Remind me to break the rules more often,” she giggled as her, Fjord and Caleb settled in for bed. The half-orc simply rolled his eyes and sighed. _So much for learning her lesson._ “Thanks for playing with us, Cay-leb. Did you have fun teasing me?”  
  
“Um… _j-ja,_ I had— you are both very—“ Caleb stammered out, blushing. “It was nice,” he finally settled on.   
  
“ _Only_ ‘nice?’” Jester asked, pouting a bit.   
  
“N-no! It was…” Despite knowing so much, Caleb still couldn’t find the words. “Tonight was… unforgettable,” he murmured at last.   
  
“There, now _that’s_ a compliment,” she stated matter-of-factly, seeming satisfied and snuggling under the blankets.   
  
“Will you two _please_ stop yammering and go to sleep?” Fjord hissed.   
  
“So-rry, sir,” Jester said. “I was naughty again. Guess you’ll have to punish me one more time,” she smirked.   
  
“Good _night,_ Jes,” Fjord stated flatly.   
  
“Good night,” she finally conceded. “Love you both.”  
  
“Sweet dreams, _Schatz_ ,” Caleb murmured as sleep overtook him. There were certainly worse ways to spend an evening than curled up with a gorgeous blue tiefling and a roguishly handsome half-orc. Caleb didn’t care to think of them right now.


End file.
